


Nails Chewed to the Quick

by Jade_Dragoness



Category: Royal Pains
Genre: And his speculation about Hank & Boris, Community: trope_bingo, Evan POV, Evan's Epic Drama, Gen, He's ridiculous, M/M, No Dialogue, Season/Series 04, Trope Bingo Round 2, Wordcount: 100-1.000, emotional distress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan’s a little worried over how much time Hank’s been spending with Boris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nails Chewed to the Quick

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: character in distress.

Evan chewed on the stubby nail of his left forefinger as he stared fretfully at Shadow Pond's castle from the large windows of the guest-house. Lately, it seemed that Boris was demanding more and more of Hank’s time. Not that that was a bad thing. Boris was a valued customer of HankMed and a friend, well, not Evan's friend but certainly Hank's. 

He and Hank wouldn't have had this amazing (downright mind-blowing) opportunity to set up a business in the Hamptons, and among the elite residents, without him and his references. Hank _should_ be giving Boris his undivided attention whenever he asked for it. 

And HankMed was big enough and financially stable enough to let Hank devote his time to one patient. They had extra doctors now so Hank being away at all hours wasn’t hurting their business (which, yeah, Evan was going to gloat about being right about that _forever_ but, you know, quietly, so Hank didn't glare at him or start to make sarcastic noises about all the kitsch branded with the HankMed logo again). But Hank being called over had been happening so often that Evan was becoming concerned. 

Okay, no, the whole thing was suspicious and very, very worrying. Evan could admit that. He was worried for his brother. Really, really worried. Yes, Hank could take care of himself but...

Boris was…well, he was a rather scary guy. Evan wasn't afraid to admit that the guy terrified him. Don't get him wrong, Boris was as generous as he was mysterious. Yet he was also really, really scary when he wanted to be. And he had a small army of unnerving _huge_ bodyguards who could kill people with a finger. And as if that wasn't disturbing enough, Boris had a crazy, _murderous_ family, who'd nearly succeeded in killing the man!

Boris had once had a _shark_ in his basement. A real life shark! Of the kind that ate people! And no matter what Hank said, that was really weird and way too much like a villain out of a Bond movie (the German accent and propensity to keep secrets didn't help either). And this was just the stuff that Evan had found out about. The things that he didn't know, that could be happening, sometimes kept Evan up at night.

And now Boris was constantly calling Hank over to Shadow Pond at all hours of the day, and whenever Hank went over he stayed there _forever._

So Evan paced and chewed his fingernails to ragged, painful raw stubs as he worried. And wondered if he should be having _that_ conversation with Hank. You know, the one where he holds up an anatomy chart and asks his brother if Boris has been bad-touching him and to show him, if he can't talk about it.

On the other hand... Hank was a grown-up, stubborn and the least likely person to get bullied to do what he didn't want to do that Evan had ever known, even by someone like Boris. Maybe Evan didn't really want to the details of what they got up to. 

But... until Hank told him that everything was okay. That Evan didn't have to spend his nights pacing and pacing for Hank to get back. Evan was going to worry and chew on his fingernails.

End


End file.
